


All Is Not What It Seems To Be

by DragonWannabe



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, not actually dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWannabe/pseuds/DragonWannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "Karen thinks Matt and Foggy are dating. Because they're now spending a lot more time together, and Matt seems to have extra bruises (rough sex? Karen didn't know they were into that!) and there's been a few times she has walked in on the boys and Matt is shirtless as Foggy is STANDING RIGHT THERE and-"</p><p>It ended up being a 5 times Karen misunderstood what was going on and 1 time everything was cleared up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Not What It Seems To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't answer the prompt exactly but still. What can you do?
> 
> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters featured in this work. 
> 
> Please do not post elsewhere without my permission.

5

It wasn’t the first time she had seen bruises on Matt. He was _blind_ , accidents were bound to happen, even if he had been blind for 23 years and he knew how to accommodate for his lack of sight. His cane certainly helped, as did his familiarity with the office and the surrounding streets.

Karen hadn’t seen bruises like these before. She probably wouldn’t have even noticed them except for the way Foggy was staring at them intently with a weird look. He hadn’t done that with any other bruises on Matt, and she couldn’t figure out why the bruises on his wrists would be any different.

Except. Karen felt her eyes widen and she made her face look normal. “Uh. Hey, I’m going to go get lunch. Do you want me to get anything while I’m out?”

Foggy stopped staring and focused back on his reports. “Nah. I’m good. You want anything?”

Matt shook his head. “I brought lunch.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll be back in a bit.” Karen hurried out of the room, floored by the idea that those two were together.

~.~

“Is Karen okay?” Matt asked as soon as he knew she was out of earshot.

“As far as I know, yeah. Why?” 

“She started getting all panicky. Were we doing something?” It came out of the blue, the frantic heart beat, and Matt was worried about their receptionist.

“You were reading and I was staring off into space. Not really sure how that would inspire panic.” Matt could hear the creaking of his friend’s chair as he leaned back. “I saw your wrists though. Did you take someone home last night?” Foggy’s voice was laced with innuendo.

Matt frowned. “What?” Foggy knew he didn’t take people home that often.

“You’ve got these bruises all around them.”

“Oh! Yeah. Her name was Molly.” Matt said dryly.

“Woah, dude, really?” He sounded excited. Matt groped around the table for the nearest pen.

“No! I found this drug ring and they put me in really shitty handcuffs. Easily broken, but I guess there were some remnants of my time there.” Matt threw the pen at Foggy’s chest and heard it reach its mark.

“I’m offended! So sue me for being happy at the idea of my best friend getting laid.” Matt could hear the rustle of fabric as he touched his chest. “It’s not even fair. You can’t see and you have better aim than I do.”

“You can fix that, you know, just takes practice. It’s weird, Karen brought her lunch today.”

4

Matt and Foggy were very secretive about their relationship. She wouldn’t even have guessed they were anything but close friends if she hadn’t known them as well as she did.

The next time she saw evidence of their relationship was two weeks after the first. They went to Josie’s to celebrate a case they had won and Foggy got absolutely drunk. It was nearing one in the morning when the two decided that enough was enough. 

Karen offered to make sure the blonde got back to his place safely when Matt just smiled and shook his head. “It’s fine. We’ve done it before a _lot_. It won’t be a problem at all.” 

“Will you be able to get to your place okay>” Karen didn’t drink anywhere near as much as the other two, and she lived very close by. 

“I’ll sleep over at his place tonight. I have a spare change of clothes over there.” 

That was the first she heard of either of them spending the night at the other’s place. She knew they must have done it, but wasn’t completely certain. 

“You sure?” she checked.

“Yeah. Go home. I got him, don’t worry.”

~.~

“…oggy… Foggy.” The shaking on his shoulder needed to stop. 

“Mmm… go ‘way.” Foggy buried his head under his blankets.

“Foggy. I can’t stay in the same clothes I did yesterday. They smell. Where are the ones I left here in case of a Daredevil problem?”  
Foggy opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. It was too bright and too loud.

“They’re in the closet, far right. M’sure you can tell.”

“Thanks, Foggy.”

Foggy answered with a groan.

3

Karen wasn’t expecting to see great, big, grand gestures on Valentine’s Day. Maybe a box of candy or a card before they went to one of their places and spent it together.

Karen was not expected to see Matt in a pair of heart shaped glasses, nor was she expecting to see Foggy wearing a gaudy red tie with little hearts all over it. 

She smiled when she saw Matt walk into the office, and outright laughed when she saw Foggy. 

“Where did you get those?” she asked them.

“I got Matt the glasses and he got me this tie the next year.” 

It certainly wasn’t the most unorthodox thing she had heard of giving as a gift, and it seemed to fit the two of them really well. 

She smiled and turned back to her work of organizing things.

~.~

“Matt! Matt! Look what I got you! Or well, you can’t actually look but here.” Matt could feel the air around him move as his roommate shoved something in his direction. He groped the air in front of his face; he couldn’t just grab the package he was supposed to be blind.

He held his hand out and Foggy placed a package into his palm. It was a rectangular box with round edges and wasn’t wrapped. He felt along the seam and pried open the box. When he felt around inside he found… glasses?

“Foggy, this was really nice of you but I don’t understand. I already have glasses.”

“These are _special_ glasses, Matt! Feel the lenses.” Matt did as he was ordered and , “Are these heart shaped?”

“Yeah!” Matt could hear Foggy’s excitement in his voice and heart rate. 

“Um… not that I mind, but why, exactly?” He didn’t need them and it wasn’t like he and Foggy had large amounts of cash on hand.

“It’s Valentine’s Day this Thursday. Wear them.”

“Sure, Foggy.” It wasn’t like he would have to see people staring at him.

\--

“What is this?”

“It’s a tie.”

“With hearts on it?” And wow was it not that obvious? The sales representative said it was tasteful and obviously for Valentine’s Day.

“So I’ve heard.”

“I’m looking at you very confused right now, Murdock.”

“I thought we would match next Friday for Valentine’s Day. Considering the glasses you got me last year.”

2

Karen had to go to her sister’s wedding, being one of her bride’s maids. She had originally planned to take the whole week off, but it didn’t take as long as she had thought and she could only stand her mother so long before it had to stop and she had to leave.

She planned on surprising her two friends by arriving early. She opened the door to the office quietly when she heard a long drawn out groan from Matt’s office.

“Yes. _Foggy_ , keep doing _that_.”

She closed the door and walked away. She could spend the time off cleaning her apartment.

~.~

“Since when have you been a masseuse?” Matt had never felt more relaxed than right then. All the tense muscles he had in the past month seemed to fade away after his friend kneaded them.

“My mom wanted me to be a butcher, Matt. I have a way with meat.” Foggy pressed his fingers against Matt, "And anyway it's a masseur. I'm a man."

1

“Hey, I wanted to ask you if you needed another copy of th—“ Karen stopped.

Walking in on a shirtless Matt Murdock was not what Karen had gone to work planning to do that day. Walking in on a shirtless Matt Murdock who had obviously just finished _something_ , while aesthetically appealing, wasn’t something she had planned doing ever.

Watching Foggy scramble away from kneeling by Matt may even have been worse. 

“Karen—“ Matt started. 

Foggy interrupted, “It’s not what it looks like.” 

“I’ll leave you two to… this. Come find me when you’re decent.”

~.~

His side _hurt_ and he could feel blood trickling out of the wound. He and Foggy were sitting on opposite sides of Matt’s desk when the bleeding started again. 

“Foggy. I need you to check my side. I’m bleeding and I shouldn’t be.”

“And I’m qualified to deal with this… how exactly?” Foggy asked, standing up and moving towards him anyway.

“I just need you to look at it. I can put another bandage on it, but if the stitches are torn I’m going to have to go find Claire and get this fixed before going out.” Matt loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off. “It’s on my right.”

Foggy knelt by him, and Matt could hear Karen shuffling about in the office. Foggy poked his side, and Matt inhaled a sharp breath, because it still _hurt_ even when barely touched.

“I don’t think anything looks wrong, okay? There’s a little blood here and there, but it doesn’t look dangerous. It may even be from some of the other cuts. Jesus, you’re all marked up. Have you seen these bruises? Don’t answer that. I’ll tell you. There’s a ton of them.”

He could hear Karen moving towards the door and it opening.

0

“So, what happened to you?”

Foggy shifted and felt guilty while Matt started spinning a tale about being mugged because some asshole thought it would be easy to pick on the blind guy. 

Matt frowned, “Karen what did you think we were doing?”

She blushed and Foggy realized what she thought. “No. No! Matt and I aren’t like that. We’re just really good friends. Why’d you think that?”

Her face became even pinker, “There was the weird bruises on Matt’s wrist, and the fact you buy each other Valentine’s Day gifts, and you stay over at each other’s apartments often enough to apparently have a change of clothes, and I came into the office the last day I was supposed to have off and I got back early and I heard you all making noises. Which was gross.” She rushed.

Foggy started laughing. “The weird bruises were not me, the tie was a retaliation gift, his clothes are there from when his apartment was, uh, being fumigated,” Smooth there, Nelson. “And he was getting a massage. I promise there’s nothing going on between the two of us.”

Matt started grinning like a loon. “This one of the nicest misunderstandings that has ever happened to me.”

Karen didn't stop blushing until the next week.


End file.
